The Good Side of Darkness
by Yami Kitten
Summary: Yukina is kidnapped!! It's up to Hiei and the rest of the group to save her, but who are they up against. (Please be nice!!! My very first YYH fic, I didn't know everything yet!)
1. A New Problem...

The Good side of Darkness  
By: Lilly-Lulu  
  
  
The little black hooded fire demon looked at his younger sister as she talked with  
Kuwabara. The clumsy fool tried to spit out words that made any type of sense but to  
no avail.  
"So are we going to the movies tonight, Kuwabara?" Yukina looked into his eyes  
adorably.  
"Yes, movie, candy, go, latter," was all Kuwabara could spit out.  
Hiei put his head in his hand and sighed. This is pathetic . He thought as he walked  
towards a dark corner by Yusuke's house. Yusuke had called a little get together, and  
even though Hiei disliked the idea Kurama had convinced him to come.   
"Yukina is coming," Kurama had said. "And so is Kuwabara. You might want to come  
and make sure he doesn't do something stupid even for him."  
"......Fine. But only because Yukina is coming," Hiei had said sternly.  
He now regretted his decision. Yukina didn't need his protection 24-7. Even though  
Kuwabara is a clumsy dumba§§ he was pretty strong and could do the protecting if  
needed. Hiei sat in the corner and examined his katana. He knew every dent, scratch,  
burn, and blemish on it, but he was bored and he wanted to do something.   
"Konnichiwa!" A cheerful voice came from beside Hiei. Hiei looked up and saw  
Kurama dressed in his usual long robe smiling down at him.  
"What do you want, fox?" Hiei continued examining his katana.  
"Just seeing what your doing, you seem like your having too much fun for me,"  
Kurama slid down beside him. Hiei put his katana back in it's place and stood up.  
"I'm going home. This place is just getting more boring every minute," He headed for  
the end of Yusuke's house.  
"Matte!" Kurama called after Hiei.  
"Nani?" Hiei asked annoyed.  
"What about Yukina?"  
"What about her?"  
"I thought you always wanted to be close to her to protect her," Kurama glanced over  
at Kuwabara and Yukina. Yukina laughed as Kuwabara tried to form sentences.  
"He may be a loser, clumsy, and a complete dumba§§ but he is strong. She has him to  
protect her," Hiei headed back towards the end Yusuke's house.  
Just as Hiei reached the end, a green and yellow beam passed by him!   
"W-What the hell?!" Hiei turned around to see where the beam had gone. He couldn't  
see anything. No destruction or trace of the beam.  
"Kurama...did you just..."  
"Yeah I did," Kurama had been looking around too. Then Hiei heard the worst come  
from Yukina's direction. "Yukina!! Wake up! Please!" Kuwabara shouted at the  
seemingly dead Yukina. He was holding her hand and crying. Hiei and Kurama looked  
over at them.  
"Y-Yukina?" Hiei turned pale. And his blood ran cold, "YUKINA!!!" He ran over to her   
with Kurama close behind. Hiei reached Yukina and pushed Kuwabara aside. He held  
Yukina up and tried desperately to wake her up. She was cold, and she didn't respond  
at all to Hiei's pleads. He's eyes started turning watery as he begged Yukina to awake.  
"Haha! Try as you may little boy, but that girl isn't waking up," Hiei looked up and saw  
a tall man with long brown hair wearing a black cape much like his own floating above  
them.   
"Are you the bastard who did this to Yukina!!" Kuwabara shouted. He brought out his  
spirit sword. He looked into the man's eyes. "Bring her back!" He shouted aggressively.  
Yusuke had joined in by now, and after noticing the situation looked at the man with as  
much hatred as everyone else.  
"I will bring her back, on one condition," He paused and looked at every person as if  
judging them. "You all have to fight me. If you win I revive the girl. But if I win you all will  
perish with her."   
"Fine! We will fight you! Bring it on!" Kuwabara shouted and brought his spirit sword  
out in front of him.  
"Oh, I see I've made you mad. He, My name is Lurkama. I'll fight you all tonight at  
midnight in the middle of those woods. There is a clearing. You ALL must come or I will  
automatically kill the girl. And on that note," Lurkama lifted his hand and Yukina started  
to fly toward him. Hiei had , had just about enough of this and jumped on Yukina. "You  
bastard!" Hiei yelled as he shot a huge fireball at Lurkama's head with pin-point  
accuracy. Yukina stopped floating and fell back into Hiei's arms. A small smile grew on  
Hiei's face as he noticed when the smoke cleared Lurkama was gone.   
"Haha, looks like I underestimated you boy."  
Hiei spun around. Lurkama was so fast he dodged Hiei's attack and ended up behind  
him. Before Hiei could react, Lurkama took Hiei's katana and stabbed him in the back  
with it. As he fell, Lurkama took Yukina, and thats all Hiei could remember seeing  
before he passed out.   
  
****  
"Hiei? Hiei?" Kurama tried to revive the unconscious fire demon.  
"It's no use. Let him wake up on his own," Yusuke told Kurama.  
"But we can't give him this healing potion until he wakes up. And by that time it might  
be too late," Kurama protested. Giving Yusuke a worried look. Kurama looked back  
over at Hiei. Hiei was his best friend and didn't want to see him like this. After the  
incident Kurama carried Hiei into Yusuke's house and laid him on the living room  
couch. Kurama sat by Hiei waiting for him to wake up. Yusuke sat in a chair about five  
feet away. And Kuwabara sat by the window and starred into space.   
Hiei's eyes suddenly fluttered and he gently opened them. Kurama didn't seem to  
notice until Hiei started to reach for his side where he had been stabbed. Kurama then  
handed Hiei the healing potion immediately.  
"Here take this, it will heal your wound."   
Hiei looked at it with dislike. "What is this stuff?" Hiei didn't wait for an answer and  
drank the potion.  
"That Lurkama guy gave it to us. He said for you to take it when your awake and it will  
heal your wound," Kurama explained.  
"And you trusted him?"  
"Well, it's working isn't it?" Kurama pointed to the raptly disappearing gash in Hiei's  
side.  
"Besides we didn't have a choice. You would have died from that attack," Yusuke said  
as he looked down at the ground. Hiei remembered the jerk who kidnapped Yukina. He  
then remembered the fight planned.  
"What time is it?" Hiei looked around for a clock. He found one on the nearby wall it  
read 6:30.   
"That a§§hole! He better not hurt Yukina!" Kuwabara stated, punching the wall. He  
then looked over at everyone else. He tried his best not to let a tears shed down his  
face. But one single tear did.  
Kuwabara.... Hiei thought.   
"We're going to rescue her Kuwabara," Yusuke reassured his friend. "No matter what  
don't worry."  
Kurama looked back over to Hiei. Hiei had his fists clenched tightly. The look in his  
eyes told Kurama that Hiei was going to do everything to get his sister back unharmed.   
"Well we have some time, so lets just think everything over. We don't want to do  
anything stupid," Yusuke looked at the group. Kuwabara looked over at Hiei. Why did  
he try so hard to save Yukina? He thought. He knew Hiei of all people wouldn't try that  
hard to save anyone. Maybe Kurama, but why Yukina?   
"Hey, Hiei. Whats your story with Yukina anyway?" Kuwabara asked.  
Hiei jerked back. Surprised by the sudden question. "W-What do you mean by  
"story"?"  
"I mean, why did you try do save her like you did?"  
"There are some people I will actually try to save. Besides YOU didn't seem to be  
trying very hard to do anything but shout insults," Hiei snorted.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!??" Kuwabara stood up ready to kill. "I COULDN'T DO  
ANYTHING!!" Hiei stood up.  
"Thats why you didn't even try?!"  
"Look Hiei! Your really stating to piss me off!"  
"Well, at least we can agree with something." Hiei responded calmly. Kuwabara's  
angry level flew throw the roof. He then charged Hiei, spirit sword in hand. Hiei brought  
out his katana ready for the attack.  
"Stop!" Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara stopped and looked over at Yusuke. Hiei took this  
as an expected advantage on his part. He jumped and prepared to slice Kuwabara's  
arm off. Kuwabara looked up. Too late Hiei thought. He liked seeing the terrified  
expression on his face. Just when Kuwabara's arm was to be cut clean off, Hiei was  
thrown across the room landing into the dinning room table.   
When Hiei could think striate he noticed Kurama on top of him. And took note that he  
was the one who tackled him, and prevented the possibility of a one armed Kuwabara.   
"Save the fighting for Lurkama," Kurama glared into Hiei's eyes.   
"Get off me!" Hiei pushed Kurama off forcefully. Hiei sat there silent. He was hopping  
the slicing of Kuwabara's arm would satisfy him at least until the fight. Yusuke was able  
to get Kuwabara to sit down and relax.  
"Did you see that?! He was going to slice my arm off! We can't trust him so much!"  
Kuwabara yelled.  
"As I recall you were about to slice him in half with your spirit sword," Yusuke  
reminded him.   
"So your going to stick up for him?!"  
"No, you both are acting stupid! Now cut it out! We'll kick that Lurkama's a§§ at  
midnight, do you both think you can stop from killing each other until then?"  
"Yeah, I guess I can," Kuwabara turned away and went back to staring into space.  
Yusuke still waited for Hiei's answer.  
"Hiei?!" Yusuke asked impatiently.  
"What," he responded stubbornly.  
"Do you think you can stop from killing...."  
"I heard what you said," Hiei interrupted.  
"Well?"  
"......We'll see." 


	2. A New Conclusion...

11:30. Everyone prepared to head for the woods. Hiei and Kurama where training in the  
yard. Kuwabara and Yusuke where going over a sort of battle plan. When it was 11:40  
they started out. They reached the woods. And after about five more minutes of walking  
they came to the clearing Lurkama had talked about. There was nothing there. Hiei  
took the bandanna off his forehead and used his jagan to search the area. He picked  
up something in the middle of the clearing a shot a fireball at it. The fireball stopped in  
thin air and Lurkama appeared. Holding it.  
"I'm surprised you detected me," he throw the fireball back at them and Hiei blocked it.  
"Like I said before, this is where we will fight. And to the lucky winner, you get this,"  
Yukina then appeared in Lurkama's arms. She still looked cold and dead like before.  
Hiei swallowed hard, as did Kuwabara. Lurkama then sent Yukina to the side and put a  
blue and purple force field around her.   
"OK, so who's going first?" Lurkama got in a fighting stance.   
Yusuke looked over at everyone else then took a step foreword.  
"I'll go first," He declared as he prepared to fire his Rei Gun.  
"Fine."  
Lurkama jumped.  
"REI GUN!!" Yusuke shouted at his foe. The beam was shot perfectly at Lurkama's  
head. No one could possibly dodge or block Yusuke's signature attack. Lurkama did.  
With a blink of an eye he moved away from the danger and appeared right behind  
Yusuke then fired a blue beam from his hand. It hit with a lot force. Yusuke dropped to  
his knees. Trying to block out the pain.  
"Your still alive? I was really close," Lurkama looked at the badly injured challenger.  
Yusuke struggled to his feet. But with one swift kick from Lurkama he was down for  
good.   
Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei watched Yusuke's defeat with disbelieve. He didn't even  
last five minutes Kurama thought as he watched Lurkama brush his brown hair out of  
his eyes.   
"Who's next? Maybe I'll break a sweat with my next challenger," He gave the  
remaining group an evil look.   
"Y-You.....BASTARD!!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!" Kurama exploded. He  
clenched his teeth with hatred for Lurkama.   
"Why? Because, like all people I appreciate a good fight. I haven't had one in a long  
time. I was hoping a fight with you guys would fulfill my needs," Lurkama answered  
Kurama with a seemingly calm answer.  
"So you only fight for fun? No reason?!" Kurama had had enough. He grabbed a rose  
and made his rose whip appear. Lurkama smiled slyly, then closed his eyes and waited  
for Kurama's attack. The youko charged and let the whip fly. It made a loud 'SNAP' as  
it hit Lurkama's face.   
"Heh, how do you like that?" Kurama grinned.  
Lurkama opened his eyes, then smiled once more. Not a drop of blood could be seen  
on his face. Only a small red mark.  
"Ha! Your foolish toys can't harm me," He grabbed the whip and ripped it from  
Kurama's hands. He brought above his head, and with one simple twist ripped apart.  
Kurama gasped and the remaining pieces of his whip fell to the ground. Lurkama  
charged him as he was still mesmerized by the power of Lurkama. I gave it my all he  
thought, how could he not even be fazed by it?  
"KURAMA LOOK OUT!!" Hiei's warning broke his spell.   
"Eh?" Before Lurkama could lay a single punch on Kurama, he jumped to the side. He  
then charged Lurkama and punched him in the side as hard as he could. Kurama felt  
relieved when he heard a rib break. So he isn't immortal, he assured himself. But his  
joy was short lived. Lurkama gave Kurama a powerful blow to the gut, sending him  
flying across the clearing. He landed on his feet but dropped to his knees as he  
grabbed his stomach in pain.  
"You little brat! Your going to regret what you just did!" Lurkama shouted his threat.  
Kurama couldn't even look up. The pain was overwhelming. Suddenly there was  
another sharp pain in his shoulder. Lurkama had grabbed him by the shoulder and was  
squeezing it. Kurama's bones started to shatter, he could hear it. He let a cry pain slip  
out. Then Lurkama let go and stumbled back. Kuwabara stood over Kurama fist out. He  
had surprised Lurkama and was able to get in a good punch in his broken rib. Now it  
was his turn to grab his stomach in pain.  
"Thanks...Kuwabara," Kurama managed to say. His shoulder was bleeding and the  
pain in his gut was still there.  
"Hey, we're in this together," Kuwabara helped Kurama up with his still good arm and  
brought him to the side.  
"OK buddy, now you have to deal with me," Kuwabara was ready to kick a§§. Lurkama  
examined the new challenger. He gave his familiar evil smile.  
Hiei had all the while been watching everyone else fight. He was taking note of all  
Lurkama's moves. He clocked speed. He judged his strength. His overall power. Hiei  
was able to come up with a simple conclusion. He was good. VERY good. He watched  
Kuwabara and Lurkama battle it out. He was barley holding his ground. Kuwabara that  
is. Kurama had shown Hiei that he was indeed mortal. An immortal's rib wouldn't break.  
Plus it left Lurkama with a weak spot. Hiei glanced over at Yusuke. He was forcing  
himself on fours. Coughing all the way. He noticed Kuwabara was now fighting. He  
looked around and saw Kurama on the other side of the clearing grasping his shoulder  
and holding his stomach. He looked over at Hiei who had returned to his examination of  
the fight.  
"Are we screwed?" Yusuke asked getting Hiei's attention. Hiei gave out a small laugh.  
"I have yet to try my luck with this guy," Hiei answered, taking off his black robe, and  
got out his katana, then awaited Kuwabara's defeat.  
"Are you going to use your jaganist form?" Yusuke clumsily walked over to Hiei and  
sat down beside him.  
"I have to. We are screwed if I don't. I woulder if he's strong enough to stand up to my  
dragon?" Hiei looked at his bandaged arm.  
Kuwabara fell. Blood streams fell from his mouth. He was unable to get up. His left leg  
was broken.  
"Heh, not so tough now eh?" Lurkama laughed, "Thats three! One more to go then this  
little girl and all you will go to hell." Lurkama stared at Hiei. The fire demon had his  
katana out and was ready for anything. He had watched all of Lurkama's moves. He  
knew his weakness, and moves he had trouble defending against.  
"Well boy, are you scared? I knocked off your friends with ease. Do you think you can  
make any type of difference?"  
"You fought the weakess of this planet, and won. Good for you. Now you get to fight a  
real fire demon," Hiei bluffed and took a few steps foreward.   
"Your the strongest? Ha! Lets see."   
Hiei now knew Lurkama didn't know anything about his power. He had underestimated  
Hiei dramatically. And he would pay for it dearly.  
Lurkama lunged. Hiei stood his ground. He noticed that the others had tried to dodge  
this and was hit before they reached a new position. Without moving, Hiei could strike  
faster and with more precision. When Lurkama got withen an inch of Hiei, he stabbed  
forward with his katana, not in his face but in the broken rib.  
"Ahh!" Lurkama yelled. The katana passed through easily and finally caused the  
seemingly untouchable foe bleed, badly.   
Hiei retrieved his katana and smiled at the blood. Lurkama tried to stand up striate,  
failed the first time, but was successful the secound.  
"Well, I have to admit, your pretty good kid. Lets see if your luck holds out," Lurkama  
powered up a blue ball of energy and prepared to shoot it at Hiei.  
Hah, you think I'm going to wait for you to power that stupid ball up? I'll slice you in two  
before you have the chance. Hiei charged. A surpised Lurkama tried to power up his  
energy ball faster, but he knew he couldn't get it ready in time. He dropped the ball and  
met Hiei's sword with his own.  
"eh?" Hiei gasped. He didn't expect Lurkama to have a katana too. But that was OK.  
Hiei thought. He expected something like this.  
They both jumped back.  
"Finally," Lurkama sighed, "a worthy opponent."   
"But I will strike you down, just like I did the others."  
"I'm not intimidated by your weak threats," Hiei spat, "Now lets get this over with."  
"As you wish."  
This time Hiei attacked first. He tried to hit Lurkama with his katana but he dodged.  
Unfortunately, when Lurkama attacked him, Hiei wasn't fast enough to get out of the  
way (thats got to be very fast), and took a punch in the face. Lurkama seized the  
opportunity to attack Hiei in full force. He threw punch after punch at the little fire  
demon. Then he stopped and let Hiei fall to the ground. Instead of falling however, Hiei  
still stood straight up, a grin formed on his face. (^__^)  
"I hope thats not all."  
"You a§§hole! I will kill you!"   
Those punches acually really hurt Hiei. Of course he be damned if he told anyone  
that. Enough was enough though. While Lurkama's anger grew, his fighting technique  
became sloppy. Maybe I wont have to use my jaganist form after all Hiei thought to  
himself. Hiei dodged the punching and kicking attempts from Lurkama, and was able to  
land some of his own. Then he gave Lurkama a quick stab in the leg. Lurkama was  
loseing, and he knew it. He sat on his good knee as Hiei stood a few feet from him.  
Lurkama was bleeding even more now.  
Hiei studied Lurkama's actions. He can't fight anymore. He lost.  
"Your done!" Hiei shouted, "You've lost to a more superior fighter. Now like you said,  
revive Yuknia!"  
"I...haven't lost...yet," Lurkama sputtered out. Just then a cloud formed around  
Lurkama. He started to glow like he was radioactive. Hiei shielded his eyes.  
"N-nani?!" Hiei watched as Lurkama turned into a beast. His skin turned brown and  
his hair grey. He grew fangs and spikes down his back.  
"What the hell are you?" Hiei stepped back.  
"You should feel honored. Only a few people has ever seen this form. No one has  
ever lived to tell about it though." The monster lundged at Hiei. he tried to dodge but no  
luck. The monster gave Hiei a kick in the stomach knocking all the wind out of him.  
Then the monster gave him another kick in the head. He flew across the ground.   
"In his new form he's way stronger and faster than before. I have to use my jaganist  
form now."   
Hiei stood up. A light formed around him, his skin turned green. Eyes then covered his  
body. He was now at his best. If he couldn't defeat Lurkama like this, there was no  
hope for Yukina or anyone.  
The monster seeing Hiei's new form attacked. Hiei got behind him and punched him in  
the spine. The monster screamed, and returned the punch with a red energy ball in  
Hiei's stomach. Both sides seemed equal. Every attack that was given, was returned  
with something else. Until they we're both tired. They backed off onto either end of the  
clearing. The breathed heavily. I have to use the dragon Hiei thought as he looked at  
his arm. He unwrapped the cloth and prepared to onleash his ultimate attack. Tons of  
energy formed around Hiei's arm.  
Lurkama just now noticed this. He didn't like it. He charged Hiei.  
"To late you bastard!" Hiei shouted as he let his black dragon fly head-on into  
Lurkama.  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Lurkama screamed as the dragon made contact. Then his scream  
was interrupted by an explosion. Lurkama fell from the sky. Back to normal and in  
terrible condition. Hiei collasped on the ground, exhausted. After about five minutes  
Hiei managed to pull himself and face the struggling to life Lurkama. He was able to  
turn and face the fire demon.  
"Revive Yukina," Hiei said, "REVIVE HER!"  
"I....will do..as I ..have promised..." Lurkama coughed, "You..are a....remarkable  
fighter...Hiei.." Lurkama then took his last breath and laid still, dead. His body  
disapeared and in it's place a green jewel. Hiei stubbled toward the jewel. As he was  
about to grab it, it flew over to Yukina and dissolved the force field.   
Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were now all some what awake and walked over to  
join Hiei. Kurama and Yusuke supported Kuwabara. As the force field disappeared the  
jewel spoke.  
"To be able to revive this girl. I need a replacement life." It said.  
"What!" They all shouted.  
"That bastard! How could he!" Kurama cursed.  
"Take my life in exchange for Yukina's" Kuwabara stepped forward.  
That idiot. Yukina is going to be very sad he gave his life for her's. Hiei thought. He  
thought about how much Yukina cared about Kuwabara. He wouldn't be able to live  
with Yukina always being depressed.  
"You will exchange your life?" The jewel asked.  
"Hai..."  
"Matte! Take my life instead!" Hiei blurted out.  
"Hiei...." Kurama looked over at his dear friend. Not to convice him to change his  
mind, but to support his concern for his sister's feelings.  
"Hiei? What do you think..."  
"Kuwabara. Yukina loves you. Even though you don't deserve her. She would hate  
herself for the rest of her life if you made this sacrifice. I, on the other hand, would only  
be missed." Hiei gave Kuwabara a stern look.   
"Fine, do what you want."  
"Are YOU the one making the exchange?"  
"Hai."  
"Very well."  
Light surrounded Hiei and Yukina. Yukina slowly woke up as Hiei slowly fell asleep.   
"Hiei....I..." Kurama didn't know if he should say 'good luck' or 'your a dumba§§'  
"See you around Kurama," Hiei said sleepily.  
Yukina then suddenly woke up as Hiei fell into a deep sleep.  
"W-What happened?" Yukina walked over to the battered group.  
"YUKINA!" Kuwabara cleamed as he embraced Yukina warmly in his arms. Then  
winced in pain when he remebered his broken leg.  
Yukina then looked down.  
"Hiei!" Yukina sat beside his limp body, "Whats wrong with him?!"  
"Well, Hiei gave his live to.."  
"The one called Hiei is not to die now!" The jewel interrupted Yusuke's explanation.  
"What?" They all asked.  
"This is not the fire demon's, known as Hiei, time to pass on. He is to be revived,"  
"Revived?" Yukina asked with a confused expretions on her face.  
"Hai," the jewel floated above the little demon's body. Then entered and disappeared.  
Hiei woke up slowly. Then turned to look at the bewildered group.  
"Am I dead?" He asked.  
Kurama gave out a laugh of relieve.  
"Not yet."  
  
Kuwabara explianed everything to Yukina as they walked home.   
"I gave him a punch and a kick, and kicked his butt big time. Then Hiei finished him  
off." Kuwabara held his head high. Hiei didn't seem to mind. He was just glad Yukina  
was safe and not hurt. Hiei looked up into the sky. Then back down at Yukina.  
"How could someone so gentle be MY sister."  
"You can be gentle too."   
Hiei spun around. He had been walking a couple of feet from the group and thought  
know one had heard him. But Kurama must have snuck up while he was daydreaming.  
"Me gentle? What do you mean by that, fox?"  
"You can be just as gentle and sweet like Yukina if you wanted to be. I know, I can see  
it in your eyes."  
"My eyes are those of a demon's."  
"On the outside."  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"  
"I think you know."  
Hiei didn't try anymore to understand what Kurama was getting at. He didn't care.  
Maybe someday he would tell Yukina about who he really is. When it's the right time.  
Now wasn't. Her and Kuwabara where flirting as usual. The mest up gibberish of words  
from Kuwabara, and the sweet giggle from Yukina. Her happy life didn't need to be  
disturbed by some demon-brother information. Not now. And maybe not ever.  



End file.
